


Secrets in the Dark

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Heavensward, Kissing, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janlenoux and Adelphel, knights of the Heavens' Ward, try to sneak in some "alone time" while their other brothers-in-arms are fast asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Obligated note to those who don’t know the characters- Janlenoux and Adelphel are Brothers of the Heavens’ Ward, so any reference to them as “brothers” are not by blood.  
> Update: There is now a sequel to this piece written by tumblr user Tuhis: http://dont-let-tuhis-write.tumblr.com/post/144828092753/secrets-in-the-twilight-a-continuation-of-sorts-to Go give it some love!

           The knight’s slumber was interrupted by a gentle nudge of his shoulder. Fury take him, he dozed off? Janlenoux rubbed the sleep from his eyes, turning over to the one who woke him. “I’m sorry, did you wish to stay asleep?” Adelphel questioned. Janlenoux simply shook his head, readjusting himself to the other side of the bed and opening the blankets for his brother to enter. He ascended the stairs of the bunk bed, sliding himself comfortably under the blankets into Janlenoux’s embrace.

           Once comfortable, Adelphel greeted his lover with a kiss on his mouth. ‘Twas a blessing that they finally allowed themselves to be honest with their feelings for each other, but a curse that they be under the same employment. Naturally, it was hard for the Paladin duo to find privacy amongst their other brothers- especially since they all shared the same living quarters. Thankfully, the duo’s bunk beds were situated next to Grinnaux and Paulecrain’s- the former of the two being quite the noisy sleeper. Even now, the room echoed with his accursed snoring. It certainly wasn’t the most romantic setup, but Janlenoux and Adelphel had no other options.

           “Did you take it out of the drawer before you came up?”

           ‘Aye.’

           Adelphel handed over a small glass bottle topped with a cork. He hummed softly as he watched Janlenoux remove the cork with his teeth. “I am excited… but also nervous. Do you suppose we’ll be caught?”

           Janlenoux spit the cork into his hand, shoving it under the pillow for safekeeping. “Only if we make noise. ‘Tis too dark to see us- and we’re on the top bunk. The only one close enough to see movement would be Ser Grinnaux but…” But it was clear the man would not wake anytime soon- and if he did, they would certainly know.

           The bed shook a little as Adelphel wiggled out of his undergarments. Janlenoux in the meantime slicked his fingers with the liquid from the bottle. “Ready?” Adelphel nodded once he was situated. Janlenoux moved on top of his partner, gently spreading his legs apart. “Tell me if you feel any discomfort.” He took a moment to carefully prepare Adelphel for what was to come. The smaller knight managed to keep his noise down to small squeaks, but could they stay that way for long?

           When he seemed ready, Janlenoux moved completely on top of Adelphel, the latter of the two wrapping his arms around Janlenoux’s shoulders. He barely pushed the head in when Adelphel seemed to strangle back his cries. Aye, this wouldn’t be easy, would it? Even Janlenoux struggled to quiet himself as he pushed into his lover’s tight entrance. The grip upon Janlenoux’s shoulders tightened with every movement of his hips. In the dark, he could make out Adelphel biting down on his lip to still his voice. No, there was a better way to do this. With his thumb, Janlenoux guided Adelphel’s chin to his face, meeting him with a deep kiss.

           Their lips pressed hard against each other at first, but with every wave of pleasure that washed their bodies, they deepened to the point where their tongues met. Eventually, the room’s previous noise seemed to be drowned out by the duo’s muffled moans that they emptied into one another’s mouths. Janlenoux held Adelphel tight around his back, feeling himself getting closer to the end. When he felt Adelphel’s tongue move wildly in his mouth and hot breath shooting from his nostrils, he could tell he was reaching that same point.

           Janlenoux pushed his face hard into Adelphel’s as he stifled his cries of climax, and he could hear Adelphel muffling the same cries, followed by a pool of warmth over his abdomen. Once still, he raised his head, the two knights gasping for air as if they had just emerged from the very depths of the ocean. Luckily for them, the beast in the next bunk continued to snore. With a final sigh of relief, Janlenoux flopped back to his previous spot on the bed.

           Adelphel snuggled up to his brother, resting his head comfortably on his chest. Between soft pants, Janlenoux chuckled. “Try not to get too comfortable… if they catch us in bed together, all of our sneaking will have been for naught.”

           “Mmn… I’ll tell them I had a nightmare. Pretend you did not know I snuck up here.”

           Janlenoux couldn’t help but laugh. “Very well, then.” He kissed the blond’s damp forehead. “Goodnight, love.”

           “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
